happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pipe Down
Pipe Down is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, McPipes and Pierce bother Josh with their awful music. Roles Starring *McPipes *Pierce *Josh Appearances *Guddles *Hatchy *Wooly Plot Inside a motel room, Josh looks outside his window at a tall tree. He starts to paint a picture of the tree on his canvas. McPipes is seen in the opposite room. He grabs his bagpipe and blows into it, causing Josh to lose concentration and nearly burst his ear drums. Wearing earmuffs, Josh marches to the other room and tells McPipes to quiet down. Getting back to his room, Josh resumes his painting. In another room next door, Pierce starts strumming an electric guitar and singing, both very horribly. This causes Josh to ruin his painting. He angrilly knocks on Pierce's door, but Pierce ignores it. Meanwhile, McPipes reads over his musical notes. He prepares to blow his bagpipe again, only for Pierce's rock n' roll to interrupt him. He bursts into Pierce's room and tells him to be stop, but the punk porcupine only plays louder to irritate him. McPipes pulls out a microphone and turns it on. He plays his bagpipe into it, making it louder. Accepting a challenge, Pierce turns the volume of his electric guitar to the max. The awful noise goes on all day and most of the other people in the motel go crazy. Guddles rips off his ears while Hatchy's feathers puff and he explodes, leaving feathers, eggshells and blood all over the place. Josh tries to sleep but the continuing noise soon causes him to scream. Wooly hits his ceiling from below the floor, telling Josh to be quiet so he can listen to the "music". After hours, McPipes and Pierce finally go to bed and sleep. Josh sneaks into McPipes' bedroom and clogs the pipes of his bagpipe with corks. Then he sneaks into Pierce's room and cuts some strings on his guitar. The next morning, McPipes wakes up and grabs his bagpipe for another tune. He blows on a pipe but no sound comes out. Oblivious to the corks inside, McPipes takes a deep breath and blows again. Pierce hears the ruckus and gets back to the challenge. McPipes soon starts losing his breath and his face turns blue. He stumbles out the door and Pierce meets him in the hall. McPipes hard blowing finally causes the corks to pop out of the pipes. The corks shoot through Pierce like machine gun bullets and send his guitar flying out of his hand. McPipes shortly loses so much breath that his lungs explode. Josh, with pillows over his ears, wakes up after a peaceful sleep. He heads out the door, when Pierce's guitar lands next to him. The cut strings snap off and slice Josh in half. Moral "There's noise, and then there's music!" Deaths #Hatchy explodes. #Pierce is shot by the corks. #McPipes' torso and lungs burst. #Josh is sliced by the guitar strings. Injuries #Guddles rips his ears off, having gone insane from the noise. Trivia *Following this episode, HTF Fanon has been put on hiatus, due to a decision about whether to use a new wiki or adopt the old one. A user has decided to adopt the wiki and the series was made to continue. *This is McPipes' second appearance. *This is Hatchy's first appearance since April Showers (not counting Flippyness from Mrboy90's Fanisodes). *Pierce's death is similar to one of the ways Flippy killed some Tiger Soldiers in Operation: Tiger Bomb (an episode from Ka-Pow). *Pierce's electric guitar may be the same one from his smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes